RESTE
by Deadlyfury
Summary: "Vous voulez savoir depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, enfermés dans ces cages, affamés et battus ? Je suis incapable de le dire. Ça fait des semaines que j'ai arrêté de compter. J'ai arrêté d'avoir mal et d'avoir peur... La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à elle. Elle, et seulement elle. Où est-elle ? Qu'ont-ils fait ? Où sont nos dragons ? " RTTE - Harold et Astrid.
1. Introduction : Le début d

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Une nouvelle fanfiction vient d'éclairer ce voile de beauté de de lumières jouissantes et parfaites. Mais quelle fanfiction ? Une fanfiction bien drama et dégueulasse comme on aime. OH OUI.**

 **Comment allez-vous les dragonites ? Bien ?**

 **Alors oui je sais... J'ai deux fanfictions en cours... Et à mon effectif, j'écris actuellement trois OS de plus... Maiiiis j'ai beauuuucoup de temps en ce moment ! Néanmoins je sais pas quel sera mon temps de publication, je pense publier quand j'en ai envie en fait. xD**

 **Pour expliquez le contexte, l'histoire se passe directement après la saison 3 de RTTE. Donc, évidemment si vous n'avez pas regardé la dernière saison, je vous déconseille de lire. Enfin... On s'en fou un peu étant donné que ça va partir en trucs horribles et surement inexistants dans la saison future xD mais quand même ! Le début commence à la fin de la saison. Est-ce clair ? Oui ? Non ? Je m'en fou, démmerdez-vous. ^^**

 **Donc oui, je ne veux pas avoir des coups de gueule du genre "mais ça ressemble pas à la sériiiiieuuuuu !" Écoutez-moi bien bande de gronks obèses, j'ai écris une petite horreur... Genre un peu à la Peur Absolue. Bon, en moins pire peut-être mais... Quand même. De plus, j'ai développé le personnage de Mala comme une grosse connasse sans coeur qui pense qu'à sa gueule... Vous verrez pas vous même.**

 **Ce sera très court ! La fanfiction fait 8 chapitres. C'est pas mal, mais c'est court quand même. De plus, vous enlevez cette préface de 700 mots, EASY à lire ! Sauf si vous refusez de voir des scènes de tortures et de drame affreux. (Ça m'étonnerait. Je vous connais bande de sadiques.)**

 **Pensée à mes amours... Les plus gros sadique psychopathes pervers de l'Univers, je cite EMADURLY. Je vous aime mes nounours. Vous allez baver devant ce chef d'oeuvre. (Quelle narcissique)**

 **Je vous souhaite, comme d'habitude, une très bonne -courte- lecture !**

* * *

 _ **RESTE**_

 _Chapitre 1 : Le début d'un enfer_

C'était un cauchemar.

Un véritable cauchemar.

J'avais pensé pouvoir y arriver et au final… J'ai risqué la vie de mes amis tout ça parce que je pensais pouvoir résonner véritablement Mala, la reine des défenseurs des ailes.

L'éruptodon -le Grand Protecteur, pour la tribu- était entre les mains de Viggo. Nous avions été piégés. Et à présent, nous venions de perdre les seules personnes qui auraient pu devenir de véritables alliés…

« Mais tout d'abord Harold… Sache que c'est MOI qui vais t'achever ! »

Les hommes de Mala se rapprochaient de nous. Dos à moi, Astrid semblait prête à se défendre à tout moment. La lame du sabre de Mala sous ma gorge, elle s'était mise à hurler :

« NON ! »

Les mains légèrement tendues vers Mala, je voulais tenter de la résonner une dernière fois, bien qu'au fond de moi je savais que c'était impossible.

« Mala, écoute-moi…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter Harold Haddock ! Vous avez permis aux chasseurs d'atteindre le repère du Grand Protecteur ! Vous nous avez trahi !

\- Ne déforme pas les propos Mala ! Nous ne savions pas que nous étions poursuivis ! Nous n'en savions rien !

\- VOUS NOUS AVEZ MENTI ! »

Je n'avais pas vu le coup partir. La lame de son arme venait de me taillader la joue. Un filet de sang s'échappait de celle-ci. Astrid avait voulu se ruer vers elle mais à présent, des hommes la retenait. Je n'avais pas bougé. Sans la lâcher des yeux, j'étais déterminé à lui faire comprendre le contraire.

« S'il te plait… Il faut que tu nous écoutes.

\- Mettez-vous à genoux… À GENOUX. »

Sans réprimander, je me suis exécuté, prenant doucement le poignet d'Astrid pour qu'elle fasse de même, même si c'était contre sa volonté. Elle tremblait légèrement de rage. J'ai pris sa main, mes doigts entrelacés avec les siens et c'est comme si aussitôt, ce geste l'avait détendu. Le regard de Mala était meurtrier, elle avait porté son arme à mon cou, décrivant longuement le geste d'une future décapitation.

« Mala. »

Trop prise par la rage, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Je pensais être mort. J'allais mourir. J'ai dégluti difficilement, fermant les yeux à tout instant, attendant le coup fatal alors qu'au même moment, Astrid venait de dire :

« NON ! Non ! Non… Votre Majesté ! Je vous en pris !

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- Tuez-moi à sa place ! »

Et là, elle s'est arrêtée. J'ai rouvert les yeux. Mala venait d'esquisser un sourire très mauvais sur son visage en fixant Astrid. La panique m'a submergé. J'avais l'impression de comprendre exactement ses intentions, qui ne risquaient pas d'être bonnes. J'allais de suite riposter lorsque la reine m'a coupé.

« Relevez-les. »

Les hommes nous prirent tous les deux les bras pour nous forcer à nous relever. Throk me regardait avec colère et en un instant, moi aussi je semblais ressentir un excès de rage me parcourir. Mala nous a regardé alternativement Astrid et moi, toujours ce petit sourire au coin de sa bouche… Je n'avais vraiment plus aucune envie de jouer. Le silence a duré un moment **,** la peur qui commençait à grimper en moi à mesure que je la voyais examiner Astrid de la tête aux pieds…

« Emmenez-la. »

Throk et un autre homme lui ont pris chacun un bras, la forçant à avancer vers la sortie du volcan.

« NON ! Attendez ! Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez !?

\- S'il y a bien une chose que j'affectionne tout particulièrement faire chez les alliés de chasseurs Harold Haddock, c'est torturé l'esprit et le corps de chacun dans le but qu'ils finissent par me supplier de les achever de ma main. Mais quand il se trouve que deux personnes sont éperdument amoureuses… Il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir dans les yeux de l'autre la peur les envahir... C'est assez amusant je dois dire... C'est un sentiment que vous méritez de vivre pour ce que vous avez fait, TOUS. Dans le moindre cas, vous méritez la mort mais un peu d'amusement ne devrait pas nous faire du mal, encore plus quand nous savons qu'il s'agit d'alliés de Viggo Grimborn.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Harold !

\- Non ! Astrid ! »

Throk venait de lui asséner un énorme coup à la tête grâce au manche de son arme. Tombant à la renverse, il l'a rattrapé puis avec l'aide de l'autre homme, ils l'ont transporté jusqu'à la sortie. J'ai crié. J'ai parcouru quelques mètres. Et puis… Un voile d'obscurité est apparu devant moi. Je me suis effondré à mon tour et j'ai fermé les yeux, observant une dernière fois son corps qui s'éloignait petit à petit de moi.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Les dragons avaient été emmené. Mes amis également.

Et moi, j'étais seul.

* * *

 **Ah oui oui oui c'était court ! Il y a surement plus de gras que de récit! xD** **Mala est une grosse idiote. Faut avouer que déjà dans la série, elle est trop chiante. Elle n'écoute rien et n'en fait qu'à sa tête... Ah oui... Bah elle continuera à vous faire chier, croyez-moi ! xD**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, tout commence. Il sera aussi soft... On apprendra juste ce qu'ils sont tous devenus, et vous comprendrez exactement leur situation... Affreuse à rendre fou n'importe quelle personne. Imaginez des murs sombres... L'humidité... La solitude... Le tic tac des secondes dans la tête... Une salle surnommée l'Agonie où tout peut s'y passer à l'intérieur... La famine...** **Mouaaaaaaa. Quelle jouissance.**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **D.F.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'accord

_Réponses aux reviews_ _:_

 _cyclonedragons : Hey mon amour ! Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Ça pour une fanfiction drama... Ça va en être un non de diou. x) J'espère que ce chapitre bien darrrrrrk te plaira. Bisous :) _

_Rafxsulfuslovestory : Du lourd ? Très très lourd ? Mon dieu si tu savais ma pauvre... C'est très sombre. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop. ^^ Et oui, du hiccstrid et du gros drama. Ahhh... Bonne lecture ma chérie ! :) _

_Sweetylya : Mon amouuuuuurrr la dramaturgeeeeeee, heureuse de voir que ça te plait à ce point ! :) Moi aussi j'espère groooos qu'Astrid se sacrifie à la place d'Harold... Mais bon, je suppose qu'il faut pas trop rêver. XD Tu m'as tellement fais rire avec Mala xDD Je sens que tu vas encore plus la détester au fil des chapitres ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Ellisettes : Hey ! Alors déjà, merci beauuucoup. Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir que tu me dises tout ça. :) Encore plus quand tu m'as dis que j'étais la reine des sadiques. Quel joli titreeeee. *w* Voilà la suite pour toi ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous. :*_

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! :) _

**Helllooooo mes dramaturgeees ! Un nouveau chapitre assez sombre qui qualifie bien l'ambiance de touuuuute la fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles. ^^**

 **Ne soyez pas étonner du personnage de Mala. Elle va être l'opposé quasiment de celle dans la série, je crois même qu'elle va vous choquez par moment. xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_ _: L'accord_

Je fus réveillé par l'horrible bruit des clés en métal des cellules.

À nouveau, quelqu'un allait y passer.

La seule chose que je parvenais à entendre c'était des cris lointains et des rires sadiques qui traversaient ces murs glacials.

Inutile de vous dire exactement depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, depuis combien de temps nous sommes torturés et emprisonnés dans ces cages humides sans lumières. Nous avons perdu toute notion du temps. Nous sommes même, devenus fous. À en juger tout de même par la saleté de notre corps et par la maigreur qui se dessine peu à peu, je pense que nous sommes ici depuis plusieurs semaines.

Chaque jour se répète.

Toutes les deux heures exactement, un chasseur est emmené dans l'Agonie. Nous l'appelons comme ça car une fois ressortis de cet endroit… Nous n'en sortons plus pareil.

Blessés, mutilés, totalement sonnés et perdus… Une fois que nous vivons ce qu'il se passe dans l'Agonie, les plus fragiles perdent toute connexion de la réalité.

J'y suis allé plus de 8 fois. Mais je n'ai plus peur.

Je vis la peur. Je vis la douleur et j'ai l'habitude de voir mon sang coulé maintenant. Je vis là-dedans. Alors, rien n'a changé.

La seule chose qui me préoccupe véritablement : c'est Astrid. Pour vous donnez une idée, nous n'avons pas revu les filles depuis ce jour fatal devant le volcan. Mala a emmené Astrid, mais elle a également enlevé Ingrid et Kognedur… Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons plus aucun signe d'elles et nous vivons dans ce manque absolu, cette peur quotidienne.

Varek le vit très mal.

« Toujours… là… »

Il répète ça sans arrêt lorsqu'il se sent seul. Il pense à Ingrid tout le temps. Il s'imagine le pire et attend patiemment sa mort avec impatience.

L'espoir nous a totalement abandonné. De plus, nos dragons sont également introuvables. Nous savons que Mala aime beaucoup trop les dragons pour leur faire du mal, alors, ils finissent par croire qu'ils sont restés de son côté nous laissant seul, face à Hel, qui attend patiemment de nous prendre avec elle. Mais moi, je n'y crois pas. Je sais que Krokmou ne pourrait pas m'abandonner. En fait, j'imagine surtout Mala l'enfermer éternellement en cage pour éviter qu'il ait toute tentation à vouloir venir me libérer. Mais que pouvons-nous y faire ? Savez-vous comment sortir d'ici ? C'est i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. Impossible, littéralement. Un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs et de portes devant lesquelles deux gardes surveillent le moindre mouvement suspect. Nous sommes sans arrêt surveillés et s'en est oppressant.

Varek avait sa cellule à gauche de la mienne. Rustik et Kranedur en revanche, étaient en face de nous, ce qui nous permettait de les observer. Les voir perdre la tête nous rongeait à petit feu, s'en était douloureux. Et le pire, c'était sûrement le jumeau. Loin de sa sœur, il avait la sensation de perdre quelque chose d'important en lui, de perdre une partie de lui, de son âme. Il en est devenu fou. Il n'a rien échappé, il subissait les mêmes horreurs que nous, néanmoins, il semblait plus atteint et le voir sans arrêt se fracasser le crâne à sang contre les murs de sa cellule ça me rendais dingue. Entendre ses hurlements fracassant toutes les heures c'était effrayant. Généralement, les gardes arrivaient en courant et tâchaient de l'isoler une journée entière dans une pièce totalement fermée où la seule chose qu'il pouvait observer de loin, c'est sa jumelle qui se faisait battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde l'usage de la parole. Après ça, il le récupérait et le remettait ici. Il était silencieux et calme mais nous, nous savions pertinemment que le silence chez les Thorston ne pouvait que signifier une attente irréversible de la mort.

La première fois, il était parvenu à nous dire ce qu'il avait vu mais la seconde fois… Il était impossible de lui adresser la parole sans qu'il se mette à hurler à la mort de cesser cette violence alors qu'en vérité, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était sortit de cet isolement.

Moi, ça me tuait. Ils torturaient Kognedur, alors que faisaient-ils à Astrid ? Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. On est tous considéré comme des pourris de chasseurs. Rien d'autre.

« Prépare-toi. »

Les clés du gardien claquèrent violemment contre mes barreaux ce qui me fit sursauter. On dormait très rarement et surtout, on mangeait quasiment rien. J'étais faible. On l'était tous.

Je suis habitué à cette phrase là. Depuis que je suis ici, je suis sans arrêt juger. Une fois tous les 9 jours, je me retrouve face à Mala et à son assemblée de fanatiques fous. Comme à chaque fois, je suis bombardé de questions inutiles qui diffèrent à chaque jugement comme si elle cherchait à me faire avouer une chose que je n'ai donc, jamais commis. Je savais que c'était bientôt l'heure. Je finis même par espérer qu'ils m'emmènent au plus vite pour qu'on en finisse.

Comme toujours, le silence parcourait nos cellules lugubres et chacun priait intérieurement qu'on puisse tous sortir vivants et surtout… Ensembles.

* * *

« Harold Haddock, vous êtes accusé d'avoir comploté avec le chef des chasseurs, Viggo Grimborn, dans le but de nous épargner la disparition du Grand Protecteur, vous confirmez ?

\- Non, je soufflai.

\- Vous êtes tout de même arrivé sur notre île, armés…

\- On en a déjà parlé.

\- … En chevauchant de pauvres dragons affamés…

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

\- Vous m'avez laissé croire que nous pouvions vous faire confiance…

\- Vous le pouvez ! Nous…

\- Alors que pendant tout ce temps vous n'étiez rien que des appâts destinés à nous nuire.

\- Laisse-moi parler Mala ! »

Aussitôt, Throk arriva par derrière et me frappa violemment l'arrière du crâne, me forçant à me mettre à genoux.

« Respecte notre reine l'unijambiste ! »

Mala affichait un sourire de convaincante.

« Urg… -Je grognai- Votre majesté ! Nous n'avons aucuns liens avec Viggo Grimborn ! Nous nous battons contre lui !

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous, Harold Haddock que cette carte lui appartenant était sur vous ?

\- Mais ! Je… Nous avons juste…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

\- Mais laisse-moi parler bon sang ! »

Cette fois, Throk me frappa de son long bâton dans l'estomac ce qui me fit instinctivement tousser violemment, une horrible sensation de contraction dans mon ventre. Les mains au sol, je crachai par terre quelques gouttes de sang alors qu'au même moment des murmures parcouraient l'Assemblée : Mala s'avança lentement vers moi. Throk aggripa alors violemment mes cheveux, me faisant pousser un grognement de douleur et me força à regarder la reine dans les yeux.

« Tu ne te décideras donc jamais à avouer… ? Après toutes ces séances que nous avons passé… ?

\- Je n'ai rien à…

\- Si vous étiez seulement innocents pourquoi vos dragons ne vous ont-ils pas défendus lorsqu'on vous a emmené ? Pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ? »

Je ne trouvais aucune raison valable à cela en vérité. Pourquoi Krokmou n'a t-il montré aucuns signes de vie depuis ? Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour la convaincre. Si selon les fanatiques, elle était digne d'une reine, pour moi elle était aussi têtu qu'une foutue bourrique !

« Mala, s'il te plait ! Réfléchis !

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom, traître ! »

Son sabre était à quelques centimètres seulement de ma gorge, ses yeux explosés de rage pénétraient les miens.

« Je crois que je suis entrain de comprendre ton sale petit jeu… Tu ne dévoiles rien pendant tout ce temps… Tu attends que Viggo intervienne… Mais laisse-moi te dire d'avance Harold Haddock, que nous préparons déjà un plan d'avance pour ton ami !

\- Mala vous allez vous faire tuer !

\- SILENCE ! N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis sur ton jugement avec tes préventions idiotes ! Ça ne te fera pas changer de camp !

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ?!

\- Très bien, je vais t'éclaircir les idées un instant… »

Mala soutint alors mon regard, un sourire de satisfaction aux coins des lèvres. Sans que je puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, un corps fut alors jeté vulgairement en face de moi. La masse se mit à gémir et à trembler de tout son être, se redressant petit à petit alors que des femmes masquées autour d'elle la forçaient à se mettre à genoux. Ses joues étaient légèrement creuses par rapport à la moyennes et mouillées par la quantité de larmes qu'elle déversait. Ses cheveux blonds si beaux habituellement étaient crépus et couverts de saletés.

« Astrid… »

J'en perdais mes mots. Son visage était couvert d'hématomes et de bleus. Elle avait l'air si épuisée, elle manquait de s'évanouir par moment. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans les miens, elle ne paraissait même pas comprendre où elle se trouvait actuellement. Ni même, qui j'étais.

« Astrid ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Réponds-moi !

\- Comme c'est magnifique les retrouvailles après tant de temps… Hein ?

\- TAIS-TOI ! »

BOUM. Je reçu un coup si violent à la mâchoire que pendant un instant, je cru qu'elle s'était déboitée. Mala venait d'y prendre un plaisir fou pendant que Throk me menaçait de son bâton pointu.

« Je t'interdis… De t'adresser à moi… De cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

Le sourire de la reine « rouge » était revenu.

« Moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fais Harold Haddock… Si tu as des questions à son sujet, ce sera à Throk qu'il faudra les poser. »

Je posai alors brusquement mes yeux brouillés de rage vers le bras droit de Mala qui affichait un air de supériorité. Un duel de regard était lancé et aucuns de nous deux ne semblait déterminé à le briser.

« Ça fait mal ?

\- De quoi tu me parles ? Je grognai.

\- De la voir dans cet état là ? » Sourit mesquinement le blond.

Derrière mon dos, je serrai les poings noués aux cordes de toutes mes forces pour éviter toute violence instantanée. Mais mon émotion forte s'altéra très rapidement lorsqu'Astrid s'effondra malencontreusement au sol, épuisée. Je criai alors son nom et me débattu pour tenter d'avancer vers elle. Mais lorsque je m'apprêtais à toucher son bras, je fus retenu par trois hommes.

« Je ne t'ai rien autorisé Harold !

\- Tu fais une très grosse erreur Mala !

\- Tu crois que tes menaces vont me faire un effet soudain ? Je n'en ai que faire… Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ta petite amie mon cher Harold… »

D'un pas très lent, elle s'était avancée vers Astrid qui était toujours aussi déconnectée de la réalité. La reine tira alors sur ses cheveux emmêlés ce qui la fit pousser un gémissement faible mais plaintif.

« Tu ne voudrais pas… Qu'il lui arrive… Pire que ça… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Lâche la tout de suite !

\- Alors tu vas nous dire exactement ce que prépare Viggo ! Comment l'avez-vous rencontrés et où est-ce qu'il a emmené le Grand Protecteur !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Je n'en sais rien, ok ?! Tu es vraiment bornée !

\- Si tu savais… Ce qu'on a du faire pour renforcer nos murs… Empêcher la lave de traverser et d'inonder mon village… Si tu savais ce qu'on est obligé de vivre chaque jour… Tout ça parce que vous l'avez enlevé…

\- Nous n'avons… Rien… Fait. Dis-je entre mes dents.

\- Tu serais pourtant étonné de savoir ce que ta chérie a divulgué avant d'en prendre pleins son joli visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Explique-moi dont Harold… Explique-moi ce qu'est l'œil du dragon ?

\- L'œil du dragon ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent !

\- J'ai…

\- Elle murmurait cela au milieu de sa cage.

\- De sa cage…

\- On a bien été forcé de lui faire cracher le morceau mais elle a rien voulu nous dire…

\- Mala… Tu vas le regretter…

\- Je suis tendrement désolée de l'apprendre. Alors… »

Elle laissa son sabre effleuré le cou d'Astrid qui laissa échapper un léger filet de sang discret.

« Ok ! Stop ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Mais relâche-la ! »

La reine se stoppa, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, puis elle lâcha si violemment les cheveux d'Astrid, qu'elle en tomba au sol. Mala rangea alors son sabre puis elle commença :

« Nous la relâcherons… Dit-elle doucement, quand tu nous auras divulgué votre petite histoire… »

Je poussai un juron plaintif, regardant la silhouette d'Astrid au sol. J'avais tellement envie de courir à ses côtés, prendre dans mes bras son corps blessé pour la serrer dans mes bras, si fort… Si fort qu'elle se rendrait enfin compte que je suis là, et que je ne la lâcherai pas.

* * *

Ce fameux jugement fut le dernier. Après notre accord, Mala emmena Astrid dans sa cellule respective ou du moins, ses hommes l'emportèrent jusque là-bas car elle semblait vraiment avoir des difficultés à marcher sans trébucher tous les mètres parcourus. Cette vision d'elle m'hanta l'esprit pendant encore les longs jours qui suivirent. J'avais attendu, le cœur lourd, que l'un d'eux vienne enfin m'ouvrir la porte pour que notre accord puisse enfin avoir lieu et qu'Astrid et les filles sortent de ce merdier sans nom. D'ici, je finissais même par psychoter intérieurement, croyant fortement l'entendre à travers ces longs couloirs infinis et ces portes métalliques. Mais lorsque je demandais à Varek s'il entendait la même chose que moi, il me confirmait le contraire.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils attendent pour venir nous chercher… »

L'oreille attentive, j'avançai à quatre pattes jusqu'aux barreaux de ma cellule pour regarder Rustik qui était littéralement en boule dans un coin sombre de la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Ils attendent quoi les Beurkiens pour venir nous aider ?

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Rustik, on vient de la Rive pas de Beurk.

\- Et alors ? Ils en font quoi de leurs enfants protecteurs ! On s'est tant battus pour eux ! Et maintenant…

\- Laisse les prendre conscience lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que leurs lettres aéropostales ne sont pas renvoyées.

\- Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de semaines !

\- Deux…

\- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?

\- Ou trois…

\- Tu sais même pas !

\- J'avoue avoir arrêté de compter.

\- Pfff ! »

Il eut un silence durant lequel on entendit seulement mon long soupire d'impatience. Je savais qu'il avait raison, je voulais juste les rassurer au plus haut point. Mais la question était réellement à se poser, que faisait mon père ? Et Gueulefort ? L'équipe A ? Ils nous avaient promis qu'après trois jours d'inactivités sur notre île, ils tenteraient de nous retrouver ! Mais peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore trouvé la destination ? Ou ça les importaient ? Peut-être que mon père se disait que nous étions suffisamment grands pour nous débrouiller avec un fury nocturne et un armadas de dragons derrière nous pour nous défendre… Seulement, nous étions seuls à présent.

« Rustik a raison… »

La voix de Varek m'était parvenu tel un murmure.

« Ils nous retrouveront. Dis-je fermement.

\- Ça fait une éternité, Harold.

\- C'est juste une impression les gars… Roooo aller ! Ne vous découragez pas ! Nous allons sortir d'ici ! Je vous le promets.

\- Comment ? Tu peux me dire ? J'ai tout calculé ! »

Varek s'était bizarrement relevé, j'avais entendu ses pas précipités se diriger vers ses barreaux. Sans le voir, je savais parfaitement que son état physique devait être aussi catastrophique que le notre.

« J'ai calculé toutes les heures de gardes, les heures d'ouvertures, chaque porte ouverte, chaque porte fermée, le nombre de pas encore audible jusqu'à la sortie, le changement de tour, les heures d'Agonie, la distance approximative de la surface…

\- Surface ?

\- On est en sous-sol. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais le quartier de Mala semblait quand même pas aussi grand vu de l'extérieur… Hein…

\- … Bien vu Varek.

\- Quand ils t'emmènent à l'assemblée pour le procès, tu ne vois rien ?

\- Ils me cachent la vue avec un tissu noir, ça m'est impossible de repérer…

\- T'as pensé à compter tes pas ?

\- J'ai essayé aussi. 3 fois. Mais chaque fois le nombre différait, et pas qu'un peu ! La différence pouvait excéder 15 pas.

\- Plusieurs chemins donc ?

\- C'est fait exprès, tout est calculé.

\- Mala est très maline.

\- C'est une idiote. Y a pas d'autres mots.

\- Et nos dragons ? Aucunes nouvelles, aucuns signes, pas un bruit ou un rugissement… Rien. »

Je ne répondis pas et réfléchis aux différentes options probables à leur sujet.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise moi ? Ils les ont buté nos dragons, voilà ce qu'ils ont fait !

\- Ne dis pas des choses aussi odieuses Rustik !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises Varek ! Y a tout qui pourrait nous le prouver ! Si tu as une hypothèse bien meilleure commence par répondre à ma question : Où sont-ils?!

\- Je n'en sais rien mais ils ne sont certainement pas morts ! J'avoue le fait que Mala est bornée sur les bords mais vu sa passion ultime pour le destin libertin des dragons ça m'étonnerait qu'elle les ait exécuté sans pitié !

\- Cinglée. T'as oublié cinglée.

\- Elle est juste fanatique c'est tout.

\- Écoutez-le, le p'tit Varek ! Il préfère défendre cette illuminée qu'avouez sûrement le sort tragique de sa Bouledogre chérie ! »

Il eut un gros BOUM qui s'expliqua par la violence que venait d'asséner Varek sur ses barreaux.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Rustik ! Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir avant que ce soit ton tour à l'Agonie.

\- J'y suis allé il y a trois jours… » Marmonna t-il.

En effet, de grosses cicatrices parcouraient le visage et le corps de Rustik. Des croutes de sang séchées étaient si présentes qu'on se demandait si elles allaient disparaître un jour.

« Kranedur t'en pense quoi toi ? »

Mais notre ami ne répondit pas à Varek. En fait, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et continuait de fixer le mur en tailleur et en silence, comme si notre présence lui était inconnue à présent.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui. Me chuchota t-il à voix basse.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Varek. »

Je fis alors demi-tour et m'installai dans le fond de ma cellule, la faim qui grouillait mon estomac vide et une foutue envie de détruire ces murs pour retrouver les filles. C'était sûrement ça le pire : n'avoir aucune connaissance de ce qu'ils leur font mais le moins que je puisse dire c'est que vu l'état d'Astrid, ils ne devaient pas y aller de main morte…

Mes poings se resserrèrent de rage. Au même moment, un cri parcourait ce couloir de la mort.

« Non… Non… Je vous en supplie…

\- Ferme-la et avance.

\- Je vous en prie… »

 **BAM.**

En fait, je crois que le plus choquant ce n'est pas le coup que vient de prendre cet homme à l'arrière du crâne –comme tout ceux qui résistent-, c'est surtout cette soumission que les défenseurs des ailes tentent d'instaurer. Croyez-le ou non, à présent, j'ai du mal à croire que nos ennemis soient ces chasseurs aussi prisonniers que nous…

Car bientôt, ce fut ses cris qui se firent entendre derrière les portes de l'Agonie.

Les minutes me parurent plus longues que d'habitude. Cette envie de revoir Astrid et de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien rendait cette attente habituelle plus insupportable. J'avais l'impression de faire plus attention aux respirations saccadées et aux raclements de gorge malade qui m'entouraient en grand nombre. C'était une sensation affreuse qui me donnait envie d'hurler à la mort pour faire taire tous ces bruits.

Et puis, elle arriva. Elle, celle que Kranedur attendait depuis tout ce temps.

Les gardes personnels de Mala arrivèrent au nombre de quatre et la pauvre Kognedur fut jetée dans la cellule de Krane vulgairement comme un sac infecte. Aucun de mes amis, des chasseurs présents ou de moi ne put déterminer leur apparence, trop cachés par leurs vêtements. Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus : dans l'ombre et le silence.

Kranedur se rua vers sa sœur, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête et que cela l'avait réveillé. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à crier :

« NON ! NOOOON ! PITIÉ ! NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! »

Les souvenirs de ces tortures infligées alors qu'il assistait impuissant à ces scènes, semblaient l'avoir rendu totalement paranoïaques. Il donnait des coups en l'air comme si des mains invisibles tentaient de l'attraper, Kognedur et lui. C'était une scène si difficile à voir psychologiquement… Varek, Rustik et moi avions beau lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait plus rien… Il semblait devenir totalement incontrôlable. Seulement, lorsque sa jumelle leva le bras et murmura :

« Kranedur… Kranedur… A-arrête… »

Il s'effondra contre elle et sanglota.

Je ne pouvais pas voir distinctement l'allure de Kognedur, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je voyais une grosse quantité de sang au niveau de son visage et de son abdomen. Ses vêtements paraissaient poisseux et elle tremblait fortement. Mon cœur battait très vite. Voir Kognedur dans cet état ne pouvait rien signifier de bon… Et pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ici ?

« Je suis désolé… Désolé…

\- Krane… »

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, les yeux fermés.

« Kognedur, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Tentai-je de demander.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais tourna faiblement sa tête vers moi, de petites perles de larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Harold… Je… Je suis désolée…

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils… Ils ont emmené Ingrid… J'ai tenté d'apprendre des informations… Mais Mala m'a fait comprendre…ARG ! –Elle se recroquevilla, tenant son ventre fermement- Qu-que… Que c'était nécessaire… Et…

\- Ils… Ils ont emmené Ingrid ? Couina Varek de l'autre côté de mon mur.

\- Oui… Ensuite Astrid est arrivée dans la pièce… I-ils l'ont forcé à se mettre à genoux… J'étais là… En face d'eux…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répétai-je avec peur.

\- Ils ont tenté de… De… »

Le sanglot dans sa voix voulait tout dire… C'était le plus affreux de tous. Cette douleur incontestable dans ma poitrine, cette rage intense qui parcourait chaque millimètre de ma peau…

« J'ai essayé de l'aider Harold… J'ai essayé… Mais… Mais r-regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait…

\- Ce n'est pas grave frangine… Souffla Kranedur, ce n'est pas grave… Pas grave… Tu as fais… De ton mieux…

\- Ils n'ont pas… Ils ont arrêté à temps, Mala les a stoppé… Mais elle ne bougeait plus… Elle n'avait tellement plus la force de se défendre… Ils en ont profité… Et Mala cette perverse… Avait regardé ça comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vue depuis des années. »

Le silence régna parmi les cellules. Même les chasseurs prisonniers avaient fait silence pour écouter. Je suis incapable de vous décrire mes émotions à ce stade. J'espère que vous me comprenez… Tout ce que je souhaitais, là, maintenant, c'était qu'on vienne me chercher… Et qu'ils paient tous pour ce qu'ils ont osé lui faire…

 _« Mais quand il se trouve que deux personnes sont éperdument amoureuses… Il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir dans les yeux de l'autre la peur les contenir. »_

J'étais resté trop aveuglé pendant tout ce temps. Et c'est seulement lorsque le danger nous guette que je me sens forcé de tout dévoiler ?

Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Un idiot qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête encore une fois…

Kognedur finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de son frère qui continuait pendant tout ce temps à parler tout seul et à rejeter les mains invisibles qui essayaient de l'attraper. J'avais entendu Varek se morfondre au fond de sa cellule, et en tendant l'oreille, de faibles sanglots m'étaient parvenus. Évidemment, Ingrid avait pu être enfermé n'importe où… Mais la question c'était, pourquoi ?

Plus tard, les hommes de Mala cagoulés revinrent et cette fois-ci, c'est ma cellule qu'ils ouvrirent.

« La reine t'attend. »

J'étais loin d'être prêt à garder mon sang froid… Mais il fallait que je tienne pour qu'Astrid me revienne au plus vite. Je sortis sans la moindre protestation alors qu'ils nouaient mes mains. Je lançai un regard de courage à mes amis puis ils me mirent ensuite comme d'habitude un sac noir sur la tête et je parcouru des minutes interminables de mètres. Les portes scellées se refermèrent derrière moi et je fus stoppée au milieu d'un endroit humide qui sentait le sang à plein nez. Lorsqu'on m'enleva le sac, de faibles chandelles éclairaient la pièce et Mala se trouvait en face de moi, le dos droit, essuyant son sabre plein de sang.

« Encore un mort… C'est tellement amusant… »

Elle posa son regard glacial sur moi et s'avança doucement pour venir se mettre à croupis en face de moi.

« On est sur de bonnes pistes Harold… De très bonnes… Viggo commence à se montrer… »

Je ne répondis pas et serrai ma mâchoire furieusement.

« Qu'as-tu donc Harold Haddock ?

\- Je sais ce que tu as fais…

\- Ohhh… Voyez-vous ça…

\- Ce que tu as fais à Astrid.

\- Ta copine va très bien, Harold Haddock.

\- Elle ne va pas bien.

\- Bien-sûr que si… Rien n'a été commis jusqu'au bout. Comme promis, elle t'attend gentiment dans une cellule. Alors… Raconte-moi ton histoire.

\- Non… Tu as brisé ta promesse…

\- Je n'ai rien cassé du tout.

\- Où est Ingrid ? »

Mala esquissa un sourire et soupira, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que je pose cette question.

« Ingrid a dut aller là où elle méritait d'aller.

\- Où est-elle ?! »

Elle se releva alors doucement et fit un demi tour tout aussi le pour venir chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'une femme masquée qui quitta alors la pièce en courant. C'est comme si la pièce s'était recouverte d'un voile sombre étouffant… Mala murmura dans son ombre :

« Nous avons pratiqué un échange. Ingrid est partit dans les rangs de Viggo, en échange… l'Éruptodon nous revient.

\- C'est quoi cette blague encore ?! Viggo n'échangerait jamais une personne contre un dragon qui rapporterait gros dans son commerce !

\- Détrompe-toi... »

Elle se tourna face à moi, le teint livide. Je ne sais pas si cette impression était vraie, mais elle semblait elle-même être dégoutée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Et le pire restait à venir. Car ma poitrine se serrait au fur et à mesure que je la voyais inspirer et expirer fortement au rythme des cris qu'on entendait de l'Agonie.

« Ingrid comptait beaucoup pour Viggo à un certain temps… Il compte la récupérer et se venger. Elle le servira et sera son esclave à plein temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de son travail. Lorsque le jour viendra et qu'il sera lassé de la voir, elle sera exécuter de sa main. L'Éruptodon sera pendant tout ce temps nôtre et mon village sera sauvé. »

Il me semblait qu'au même moment mes jambes s'étaient décollées du sol avec la chaise et que je m'étais rué vers elle. Des hurlements se firent entendre de tous les côtés et alors que je tombai au sol, sonné par un coup fatal qu'on m'avait porté… La voix d'Astrid venait enfin de m'appeler.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le compte à rebours

**Hi !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour cette merveilleuse fic sadique... Qui s'annonce de pire en pire de chapitre en chapitre... C'est trop beau. Je suis émue.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 _Sweetylya_ _: Mon dieu... Que tu m'as manqué, j'ai l'impression ça fait dix ans je ne t'ai pas parlé. Ton sadisme m'a manqué terriblement... En attendant, sache que t'as pas fini d'haïr Mala mon amour ! ^^_

 _Ellisette_ _: Ololo mais que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, aujourd'hui c'est pas très mouvementé, mais toujours aussi sadique !:))))))))) Bisous !_

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory_ _: Heyyyyy ma chérie ! Je suis contente de pouvoir répondre à nouveau à tes reviews, ça m'avait manqué ça aussi ! Je sais ça fait longtemps... no time. x) Je sais que j'écris des choses horribles... Mais là c'est pas fini et je peux t'assurer que la suite va être vraiment dur à lire, là c'est rien comparer à ce qui t'attend. J'espère que tu seras bien accroché. Dans le pire des cas je comprendrais ton abandon. xD_

 _Ranxshin59_ _: Bonjour pétasse d'amour. xD MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME FOOOOOOOOOOORT ! *love* Tin mais toi tu vas jouir face à tant de sadisme, je t'assure que t'as pas fini de sourire ouloulou ! J'ai hate de voir tes futures réactions, peut-être qu'on fera un live qui sait... ;) Ta bonne humeur et ton humeur d'Emadurly était adorable. j'adore. xD J'ai la flemme de t'écrive un pavé, mais tu sais déjà que je t'aime et que... BONNE LECTURE. :))))_

 _Krokmou07_ _: Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Je pense... Faire une dizaine de chapitres bien fonder. Les prochains seront bien plus longs que ceux-ci. :) Bonne lecture !_

 _Skyjedi14_ _: MERCIIIIIIII (cyclonedragons-ex) TU M'AS MANQUÉ DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ET ME VOILÀ DE REEEEETOUR ! Ouais, désolée pour cette mauvais tournure de phrase, parfois ça m'arrive. x) Tu trouves Mala géniale ? Bah t'es bien une des seules ! xDDD Moi je pourrais la défoncer, tuer, déchiqueter, saigner, mutiler... Bai**... Bref. x) Toujours aussi des idées sadiques toi. xDDD_

 _Bonne lecture chérie !_

 _DarkfrozenVI_ _: Merci. Bonne lecture pour la suite._

 _Little Sayuri_ _: Merci ma liliiiiiiiii ! (On a du mal à reconnaitre les i et les L du coup... ) Ça va être très sadiques, alors j'espère que tu vas t'accrocher ça s'annonce plus dur et sanglant que la peur absolue. (je te rassure, pas autant de morts. xDD) Tu auras touuuuutes tes réponses plus tard ! En attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Biiiiisous !_

 **Je vais arrêter de m'excuser, car à chaque fois j'ai du retard quand même xD Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, même pour les autres fics, elles continueront, malgrés le retard, je finirai toujours par publier. (Et bientôt dans 10 ans on y sera toujours. xD)**

 **Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le compte à rebours

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais assis dans un endroit étrange. Un endroit tout aussi humide et dégoutant que le précédent. J'étais seul, ligoté sur une chaise, des sensations de lourdeur affreusement pesante sur mon corps. Il y avait du sang à mes pieds et une odeur de chair brûlée régnait dans la pièce. Une vision horrifique de ce qui avait pu se passer ici traversa mes pensées que je forçais de faire taire. Comme toujours, des hurlements atroces de mort se firent entendre de l'autre côté de ces murs et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser un instant à Ingrid qui n'était même plus ici… Sûrement torturée par Viggo loin d'ici… Rien que de penser à ce que ressentira Varek, j'avais mal. C'était affreux. Je fermais les yeux, ma respiration s'accéléra sans contrôle, je dus admettre que j'étais réellement entrain de paniquer mais je ne devais surtout pas pleurer.

« Ne bouge pas, tu risques de te faire mal. »

Sa voix fut comme un écho instantané, une décharge électrique que j'aurai pu recevoir en pleine poitrine. Je tournai la tête. Elle était là. Dos à moi. Face à une table en bois qui semblait couverte de draps blancs et de pansements. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi crépus et emmêlés. Elle portait une sorte de robe beige qui dévoilait ses jambes. Elle était pieds nus. Seulement, rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours la fille que j'aimais. À la lueur des bougies, elle était aussi belle qu'un ange tombé du ciel.

« Chhhhhut… »

Elle était prêt de moi et posait soigneusement une compresse humide sur ma tempe. Son visage était toujours aussi couvert d'hématomes et de plais. Des cernes violettes bien marquées dessinaient ses yeux bleus brillants. Elle était sérieuse, sans expression particulière et se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« Astrid… »

Elle ne sembla pas réagir à mon appel alors qu'elle était si proche.

« Astrid…

\- Détends-toi Harold, je ne voudrai pas te blesser.

\- Astrid. » Murmurai-je…

Elle se retourna pour se diriger à nouveau vers la table. Elle prit une autre compresse et la trempa dans un seau.

« Astrid, parle-moi. »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et s'avança vers moi doucement, sans le moindre sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi tu ne me détaches pas ? »

Elle continua de tapoter doucement sur mon visage mais elle avait beau faire comme si elle ne m'entendait pas, je remarquai peu à peu ses larmes se former dans ses yeux.

« S'il te plait… »

Des sanglots discrets semblaient se former au creux de ma gorge et je pense qu'elle le remarqua puisqu'elle stoppa doucement ses mouvements et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je ne peux pas… Te parler. Chuchota t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Harold, contente toi de te taire… Je t'en pris.

\- Non Astrid, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi es-tu là en face de moi, l'air tout à fait normal comme s'ils ne t'avaient rien fait ? »

Elle plaqua alors brusquement sa main sur ma bouche, relâchant le morceau de tissu qui tomba au sol. Son visage était proche du mien. Je me perdais dans son regard profond. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd extrêmement bruyant frappa la porte en métal de la pièce scellée. Un seul. Pourtant, c'est après celui-ci qu'Astrid se mit à trembler, les yeux fermés.

« S-S'il te plait… Tais-toi… »

Je n'y comprenais rien. Elle qui était si forte avant, elle qui n'avait peur de rien… Elle tremblait à présent, devant moi, un voile d'effroi collé en permanence sur son visage.

Elle retira doucement sa main de ma bouche et ouvrit les yeux. Elle respirait vite et semblait se perdre peu à peu chaque seconde de plus qu'elle passait à me regarder. Un moment, elle posa son front contre le mien et chuchota :

« Oublis Harold. Je t'en pris… C'est important… Ce n'est pas une simple guerre… Un simple combat à mener… C'est bien plus que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… »

Elle s'éloigna alors et se baissa pour récupérer le tissu. Elle alla le tremper dans le seau pour le rincer puis après l'avoir essorer, elle prit le matériel et les jambes flageolantes, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Astrid. Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

\- On ne peut rien faire. On ne peut plus. Fais ce qu'ils te disent Harold.

\- Ne touche pas cette porte… Parle-moi.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes ! (Deux coups frappent la porte, Astrid baisse d'un ton) Je… Je ne dois pas te parler… Ou ça va nous retomber dessus…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal…

\- Je ne pourrai jamais sortir d'ici Harold. (Sa voix finit par trembler)

\- Astrid…

\- Je suis désolée. »

Et elle toqua à la porte. Elle la frappa. On aurait pu discuter, trouver une solution, créer un plan… Mais nous n'avons rien échangé. Elle était devenue leur emprise et ils avaient un contrôle sur elle. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, des hommes masqués la tirèrent à l'extérieur violemment et la seule chose que je pus recevoir de sa part, c'est un dernier regard effroyablement paniqué.

Un énorme silence régna dans cette pièce humide après son départ. Le cœur battant, je sentais que plus je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer plus le sang dans mes veines ne faisaient qu'un tour. Secouant la tête en fermant les yeux, je serrai mes liens derrière mon dos de toutes mes forces.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait… »

Et d'un coup, j'hurlai. Un hurlement rempli de rage et d'incompréhension. J'étais entrain de me dire que par ma faute, elle allait surement rejoindre l'Agonie pour x fois… Cet endroit pire que l'enfer, rempli de… _Brrrrrr_. On en avait connu des choses. Des combats. Du sang. Avant la paix, il y avait la guerre avec les dragons. On avait tous vécu un cauchemar. Mais là, ce n'était plus un cauchemar… Mais une véritable torture psychologique, terrible à regarder, terrible à vivre… Impossible de ne pas y repenser, de ne pas ressentir à nouveau chaque seconde de terreur. Je crois sincèrement que mes émotions furent beaucoup trop fortes pour que je puisse surmonter cette épreuve. Alors… Dans un dernier battement de paupières, je tombai dans un sommeil insurmontable et totalement profond qu'il me fut incapable de lutter trop longtemps.

oOo

« Harold Haddock. »

La voix me parvenu tel un murmure au début.

« Harold Haddock, réveillez-vous. »

Mes yeux étaient incapables de se décoller. J'avais l'impression d'entendre les voix mais de ne plus rien pouvoir contrôler de mon corps.

« Je ne le redirai pas. »

Les jambes engourdis, je pris de longues bouffées de respirations, j'avais la sensation de suffoquer lentement et de me réveiller d'un cauchemar tout aussi terrible que la guerre des dragons.

« Bien. »

Je reçu en pleine tête un énorme coup de poing qui me fit alors sursauter et réveiller de ma transe. Je respirai difficilement par la bouche, et fixai curieusement Mala et ses fanatiques fous autour de moi. Ils avaient tous leur arme pointée vers moi et leur reine, les mains dans le dos, me scrutait d'un sourire tout aussi mauvais que d'habitude.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Mala…

\- Nous étions censé avoir un petit entretien toi et moi. Mais…Tu as fais une erreur monumentale que je te pris de ne pas recommencer dans le futur si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive pire plus tard.

\- Pire ? Attends, quoi ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La reine rouge ne répondit pas et se retourna vers ses hommes. Elle se fonda dans la foule et sembla se pencher pour prendre quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi, un poignard scintillant gravé de runes rouge et or était dans sa main. Elle me tapait sur le système avec sa provocation et son arrogance quotidienne. Elle pensait sincèrement pouvoir m'arriver à la cheville… Mais si Krokmou était là…

« Sortez. »

Ses fanatiques s'exécutèrent et après quelques secondes de patience, Mala et moi furent seuls.

« Où en étions-nous ? Ah ! Nous parlions d'Ingrid n'est-ce pas ? »

La conscience me fut comme revenue et instinctivement mon regard noir et mon inquiétude occasionnelle se réveillèrent.

« Viggo…

\- Exact Harold. Viggo Grimborn.

\- Il ne te redonnera pas l'Eruptodon.

\- Détrompe-toi, il sera en route dans 10 jours…

\- Viggo va venir ici ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est un homme de parole, non ? Il a promis de venir me rendre visite à l'occasion et… De te voir aussi par ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… »

Ce n'était même plus de la colère qui ornait mes pensées, mais purement de l'inquiétude et de la peur.

« J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour récupérer le Grand Protecteur.

\- Viggo ne s'allie jamais à qui que ce soit, il va te tuer dès qu'il en aura l'occasion !

\- Tsss… Je ne m'allie pas avec ce crétin. Tu ferais mieux de te taire Harold Haddock et je te conseillerai même de te préparer à faire tes adieux car ta chère copine Astrid va peut-être aller rejoindre ses rangs auprès d'Ingrid. »

J'eus comme un blocage terrible au niveau de la gorge. Une sensation de vide et de douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

« Q-quoi ? Je déglutis.

\- Nous…

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT. »

Son sabre m'atterrit sous la gorge alors aussi vite. Le regard pénétrant, elle me fixa longuement, nos nez se touchaient presque et nos souffles saccadés de rage se mêlaient. C'était presque à se demander lequel de nous deux allaient craquer le premier et attaquer.

« Je t'ordonne de te taire.

\- Astrid n'ira pas là-bas. Dis-je entre mes dents.

\- Elle ira. Si ça peut me permettre d'atteindre la gorge de Viggo…

\- Elle n'ira pas. Je ne laisserai pas Viggo l'approché.

\- Ah… Oui. Si je me souviens bien, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle se retrouve prise par ce fléau imminent. C'est une des douces histoires qu'il s'est empressé de me raconter pour me montrer votre stupidité. Et… Ton point faible principal.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'exploiterai votre douleur sentimentale au plus profond.

\- Je vais te tuer…

\- Tu vas vivre les pires 10 jours de ta vie Harold Haddock, je peux te l'assurer… »

Un hurlement terrifiant traversa les murs de la pièce.

« Entends-moi ça. Ces chasseurs de dragons connaissent enfin la peur.

\- Tu es complètement dingue…

\- Non. Juste réaliste. Et si il y a bien une chose que je hais au-delà des chasseurs, c'est bien les traîtres.

\- Et je suppose que nier notre innocence jusqu'au bout ne changera rien.

\- En effet. Puisque nous avons les preuves.

\- Des preuves que tu as mal interprétées.

\- Ne doute jamais de mon instinct Harold Haddock. »

Elle se décolla et prit une chaise non loin de là pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Je vais te poser des questions sur cet œil du dragon. Tu y répondras.

\- Je n'y vois pas l'intérêt… Tu m'avais promis qu'Astrid échapperait à…

\- Hum… J'ai promis qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal subi et aucune mort soudaine…

\- Mais tu vas la livrer à Viggo.

\- Avec Viggo elle vit. Elle reste avec moi, elle meurt. C'est obligé. Que je te l'ai promis ou non, si Viggo ne m'aurait pas proposé de l'emmener, j'aurai fini par la tuer. Et devant tes propres yeux. (Elle poussa un ricanement mauvais) Le plus drôle c'est que j'avais déjà tout planifié. »

J'inspirai bruyamment une bouffée d'air. Je me contrôlais énormément. Je m'écouterai pour de bon, je me serais libéré et je me serais jeté à son cou pour l'égorger avec son propre sabre qu'elle aurait mangé ensuite. Seulement… Il fallait réfléchir. Se la jouer façon Harold tout court. Il y a beaucoup trop de fanatiques et de gardes près des cellules. Les dragons sont introuvables, et le domaine est un véritable labyrinthe. Donc impossible d'en sortir et encore moins avec la bande complète.

« Où habitez- vous ? »

Son ton était glacial, sans émotion pure.

« Pardon ?

\- Le nom de votre île natale.

\- …

\- Tu continues à faire l'ignorant ?

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te révéler ça !

\- Ah, mais je sais qu'en te demandant toutes vos tactiques, votre vie, et vos secrets, tu garderas la bouche fermée. Mais le compte à rebours est lancé Harold, ne l'oublie pas. 10 jours. 10 jours pour tout avouer, dans le risque de perdre tes amis…

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Bien sûr que si. Rappelle-toi bien que je veux la tête de Viggo et j'ai les moyens de garder ta petite blonde ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'une libération ait lieu.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je suis une reine Harold Haddock, ce serait inapproprié de mentir.

\- Pourquoi avoir négocié avec Viggo pour Astrid alors ?

\- Pour faire du mal plus longtemps que prévu. Viggo la garderait en vie contrairement à moi, mais il ne la laisserait pas tranquille pour autant, même après avoir tué Ingrid... Il s'agit de Viggo Grimborn. Il n'y a pas plus fourbe que lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton plan…

\- Donner toujours plus pour gagner Harold Haddock. Voilà mon plan.

\- Tu comptes nous livrer un par un jusqu'à ce que tu sois proche de la victoire ? Tu crois que Viggo est aussi débile que ça ? À peine aura t-il posé un pied ici qu'il attrapera tes dragons pour les emmener !

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il prévoit de faire, quoiqu'il arrive nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir. Non. Ce que je veux c'est tout savoir sur toi. Vous. Et particulièrement l'endroit où vous habitez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que c'est une nécessité de sécurité. Sourit-elle. De toute façon si tu ne dis rien, je pillerai, fouillerai, attaquerai chaque île présente sur l'archipel jusqu'à ce que j'entende ton nom de la bouche d'un chef.

\- …

\- Si tu ne révèles rien, dans 10 jours tu perdras tout. J'ôterai la vie de tes camarades et ta copine deviendra la putain d'un tyran sans cœur… Mais logiquement, elle ne tarderait pas à mourir non plus étant donné que la lame de mon sabre aura planté le cœur de Viggo depuis longtemps. »

Mala était complètement dingue. Rien ne tenait debout. Révéler le nom de notre île ce serait du suicide. Elle attaquerait sans pitié, il suffit de voir la manière dont elle me regarde. Elle a de la haine dans le regard. Elle hait les chasseurs. Tellement borné pour croire qu'on est dans le coup, elle exerce un pouvoir excessif sur nous pour nous voir consumer à petit feu… Jusqu'à ce qu'on la supplice… Alors que derrière, elle nous aura achever depuis longtemps…

Jamais je n'avouerai la vérité. Si je dois mourir pour cela je garderai ma langue.

« Alors. Qu'est-ce que l'œil du dragon ? » Demanda t-elle.

Il fallait que je me la joue tactique.

« C'est une organisation que l'on s'est créée.

\- Qui ?

\- Mes amis et moi.

\- Pas de mensonges Harold Haddock, je découvrirai la vérité.

\- Je ne mens pas. »

Elle tint mon regard fixement et fort heureusement, je ne me trahissais pas.

« Bien. Dis-moi en plus.

\- On a créé cette organisation dans le but de piéger nos ennemis. On a rendu cette organisation si mystérieuse que plus on en parlait, plus les gens semblaient vouloir en apprendre plus. Ça finissait par les tuer.

\- Es-tu entrain de me dire que lorsque tes amis et toi êtes réunis, vous devenez ce que vous appelez l'œil du dragon et vous devenez… Plus forts ?

\- Disons que nos tactiques se mélangent et marchent généralement à tous les coups lorsqu'on le veut. »

Mala resta silencieuse face à mon mensonge un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire esquisse ses lèvres.

« C'est intéressant… En attendant je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta copine aurait murmuré ça dans son sommeil.

\- Notre union nous a toujours sauvé la vie.

\- Et plus maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire, depuis quand votre organisation existe t-elle ?

\- Quelques mois.

\- Combien ?

\- 6 ou 7.

\- Et Viggo connaît cette organisation ?

\- Viggo est notre…

\- Allié.

\- Ennemi. »

Elle me baffa violemment.

« Allié.

\- Ennemi ! »

Elle me frappa à nouveau beaucoup plus fort avant de venir me mettre le couteau sous le nez.

« Allié. Dis-le.

\- … »

Elle me mutila la joue lentement, je grinçai les dents.

« Dis-le Harold Haddock, ou je te promets que tu vas le manger et je vais me faire un plaisir de faire violer ta sale putain. »

J'ouvris les yeux de stupeur et en vue de cette oppression que Mala imposait, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'incliner.

« Allié.

\- Voilaaaaa, ce n'était pas si difficile. Enfin, tu assumes. »

Mes lèvres tremblaient. Le couteau était proche de ma gorge, et je crois que pour la première fois depuis mon séjour ici, même après x visite à l'Agonie, je commençai à ressentir véritablement une peur certaine.

« Plus tu résisteras, plus tu auras mal. Prends exemple sur Astrid… Elle a fini par m'obéir elle aussi. Et maintenant la peur la consume… Elle t'a même abandonné dans cette pièce.

\- C'était donc ça… Tu exerces une oppression sadique…

\- Je suis une reine, je me dois de me faire respecter.

\- Elle était terrorisée…

\- Oh oui. C'était assez amusant d'ailleurs. Elle qui se défendait très bien au début… Qui ne lâchait devant rien… Mais maintenant… Elle est sous mon contrôle. Trois coups, direction l'Agonie.

\- Trois coups… Les coups sur la porte.

\- Elle avait interdiction de te parler.

\- Il y en a eu que deux des coups.

\- Le troisième elle l'a prit dans la face. »

Ma bouche fut incapable de se refermer. Mon rythme cardiaque venait de se stopper et ces images continuaient de divaguer dans mon esprit…

C'était ma faute.

À cause de moi… J'ai été qu'un imbécile… Je n'ai pas compris qu'elle risquait sa vie en ouvrant la bouche pour m'aider.

« Elle a été dans l'Agonie…

\- Pour la 29e fois. »

Des larmes venaient de me monter aux yeux, mais je ne pus définir si c'était purement de la colère ou une culpabilité personnel. Que je le veuille ou non, apprendre que c'est Astrid qui a subi le plus, ça sera toujours plus douloureux que le reste. Car Astrid… C'est Astrid.

Je fus incapable de reparler après ça. Les mots ne m'étaient pas parvenus. Ma rage était trop grande et je savais que résister ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harold Haddock. Tu finiras par comprendre aussi qu'ici, il n'y a qu'une personne qui décide. »

Elle se leva et alla ranger la chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu révèleras tes petits secrets. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Pour l'instant tu ne dis rien parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui vous attend. Mais tu verras Harold Haddock, cela changera. Tu comprendras que quoiqu'il arrive, sortit d'ici, on perd tout.

oOo

« Harold… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Je le sais très bien Varek, merci.

\- Si tu révèles le nom de notre île… Ils tueront tout le monde. Ton père, ma mère, nos parents, nos amis… Tout le monde… On perdrait tout. Par notre faute.

\- Je sais.

\- Elle finira par découvrir que t'as menti pour l'œil du dragon.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ce sera pire que tout.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je lui révèle la vérité ? Qu'elle le retrouve pour s'en servir contre nous ?

\- Elle l'aurait, on pourrait trouver une solution pour le lui voler.

\- Ici ? Varek tu as vu où on est enfermé ?

\- C'est quoi l'idée ? On attend les 10 jours la mort ?

\- Non. J'avais prévu de chercher une solution pour sortir d'ici…

\- Et en attendant, ton père ne donne toujours aucun signe de vie.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas encore trouvé…

\- C'est trop bizarre… Je le sens mal… Très mal…

\- C'est pas le moment de se décourager Varek !

\- Non, ils sont justes des centaines et des centaines au-dessus de nos têtes. Et en plus je ne sais même pas où est ma Bouledogre chérie.

\- Ça commence à me tracassera aussi cette histoire…

\- Et Astrid ?

\- Ils l'ont totalement… Traumatisée… Ils se jouent d'elle. » Dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

Le silence régna parmi nos cellules habituelles. Mon regard se perdait dans celles de Rustik et les jumeaux en face, vides.

« Varek ?

\- Hum ?

\- Faut que tu saches quelque chose.

\- Je crois que je suis pas vraiment prêt à le savoir…

\- Bon… Dans ce cas, à moi de te demander, où sont les autres ?

\- J'en sais rien… On les a emmené… Surement pour faire un lavage de cerveau bien déroutant…

\- Tu crois qu'on va survivre ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Ou **tous** survivre plutôt…

\- … Non. »

Un faible sanglot résonna alors.

« Varek.

\- Je suis désolé Harold, c'est juste que tout s'est tellement enchainé si vite… Et maintenant… Il reste 10 jours avant…

\- Varek… »

Il ne parla plus. Mon regard ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais mon cœur était douloureusement entrain de s'accélérer. J'avais mal de le dire mais il fallait que ça se sache. Et je crois bien que lui-même dut se douter que ça allait être terrible à dire.

« Oui ? »

J'inspirai une bouffée d'air.

« Ingrid a été transférée dans les rangs de Viggo en tant que prisonnière. Elle est avec lui. Je suis désolé… Je préférai te le dire avant que Mala se fasse une joie de te faire souffrir… On ne la reverra pas Varek. On ne la reverra plus. Elle sera tuée bien avant le compte à rebours… Je suis désolé… »

Il ne répondit pas. Et il ne répondra jamais. Le néant s'était installé dans sa cellule et c'était surement mieux comme ça. Ses sanglots furent douloureusement transmissibles car bientôt moi aussi je me mis à craquer.

Cette fois-ci, je sentais vraiment le piège se refermer sur nous. On était des proies. On n'avait pas besoin de se le dire, on était prêt à perdre notre vie pour garder le secret… Mais peut-être qu'au fond on la perdra simplement par amour.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La descente aux enfers

**Hello Hello !**

 **Oui c'est moi je sors de ma tombe ! :3 Comment allez-vous ? Bien ?**

 **Moi très biennnnnnnn, même si la fin de l'année est terriblement stressante... Brrrrrr du coup j'ai un manque de temps terrible pour écrire (et une certaine flemme et manque d'inspiration aussi) mais bon, vous savez que je ne vous abandonnerai pas sans avoir fini TOUTES mes fics doooooonc avec beaucoup d'attente, revoici cette petite merveille du drama sadique !**

 **Alors, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre, déjà vu ce que je prévois pour la suite, j'avais du mal à démarrer... Soft. ^^' Du coup je sais pas si ce sera terrible mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien !**

 **Je répondrai aux reviews une prochaine fois car je vous avouerai que là, je vais de suite aller écrire Dis-le moi ! Encore merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews... Vous me faites trop rire. Et je comprendrai parfaitement si vous ne voulez pas la finir en entier ! Y a une ambiance très glauque, c'est pas super agréable je sais ^^'**

 **Oh et puis ! Depuis la nouvelle saison ça ne colle plus ! Moi qui ai fais une Mala horrible, sadique et malsaine... On nous a pompé une mielleuse petite reine amoureuse de Rustik nan mais WTF j'avais envie de dire " JE FAIS COMMENT POUR MA FANFICTION MOI" C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais du mal à écrire cette fic.**

 **Mais bon ! Je compte bien la finir et c'est l'importance !**

 **Bref, je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une agréable (ou horrible :3) lecture chers lecteurs !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **D.F.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La descente aux enfers

Cette nuit là, j'avais pleuré.

Ok, cela pouvait paraître minable comme réaction. Totalement décourageante, honteuse pour un homme comme moi… À vrai dire ça m'avait juste été incontrôlable. Je faisais souvent de mon mieux pour ne pas craquer car la vérité était que ma colère était au-dessus de tout. Mais j'étais si fatigué et affamé que ma faiblesse finissait par me rappeler qui était entrain de gagner actuellement.

« Harold ? »

Je voyais mes amis se faire torturer un par un, se faire séquestrer et maltraiter. Et je ne faisais rien. J'ignorais quel sentiment de peur ou de traumatisme m'empêchait de me rebeller… Mais ce sentiment m'oppressait et ne cessait de me faire enrager.

« Ça va aller Krane. Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Reste avec moi. »

L'humour et le courage de Kranedur s'étaient volatilisés au fil des jours, des semaines, qui enduraient ses coups. Il était allongé dans la cellule en face de la mienne. Nous étions seuls. Rustik, Kognedur et Varek disparus dans les salles diverses du Domaine de Mala.

« Tu sais que tu t'amochis mon pote… »

Ah non. Kranedur était bien toujours là. Malgré sa folie quotidienne, ses crises effrayantes d'hystérie, il n'oubliait pas sa véritable nature et ça, c'était bon signe. Il était toujours séparé de sa sœur, Mala faisait toujours en sorte de les séparer pour exercer une pression psychologique terrible. Elle l'exerçait partout.

« Ce que disait Varek c'est bien vrai ? Ingrid est avec Viggo ?

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Mala oui.

\- Oh… »

Son ton neutre laissait transparaître une pointe de tristesse qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.

« Si seulement on avait pu faire quelque chose… »

Il frappa le sol avec son poing déjà pourvu de cicatrices et de croutes en sang. Je ne trouvais rien à dire de plus, nous ne pouvions plus faire demi-tour. C'était irréparable… Avions-nous la moindre chance de sortir Ingrid de là ? La réponse était déjà bien connue. Malheureusement.

« Je deviens dingue.

\- On le devient tous.

\- Je donnerai tout pour revoir ma frangine… Pour revoir mon dragon… Astrid… Et les autres. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'aimerai que la violence cesse. On a été trop stupide. C'est ça Harold hein ? Dis-moi que c'est ça parce que si c'est vrai il est hors de question que je meurs de cette façon. Cet endroit pue la mort et le cadavre. Je préfèrerai sauter d'une falaise ou me noyer dans la fosse aux bêtes. Je ne veux pas mourir ici et laisser gagner une fanatique tarée… On devrait peut-être finir ce que j'ai commencé et se fracasser le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il explose contre le mur, au moins la moindre information sera impossible à relever sur notre cerveau. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, me retournant pour regarder mon ami qui était allongé au sol, fixant le plafond d'un air totalement nostalgique.

« Ce qu'elle fait de nos dragons est un pur mystère. Je finis par me dire que Rustik a raison et qu'elle les a éliminés. Après tout… Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de le faire ? Son amour pour les dragons ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'ils sont en miettes dans une cage et nous, nous sommes là, à attendre leur venue rebelle… Raaaa pauvres Prout et Pet, j'aurai su, on se serait jetés dans les flammes de la mort depuis bien longtemps. En plus Poulet est tout seul sur l'île, affamé et inquiet de ma disparition… Surement bien plus que le village apparemment. Pour une fois je voudrais juste… »

Il soupira.

« Hé, Krane. »

Le jumeau tourna son visage balafré vers moi, ses joues creuses commençaient à se voir terriblement.

« On s'en sortira. Kognedur avec. »

Il m'adressa un sourire émouvant, ses larmes menaçaient d'apparaître mais il tenait à rester fort et ça se voyait. Bien plus que moi. Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que nos regards se séparent. Lui, rongea discrètement un os de reste de poulet que Mala nous donnait tous les trois jours.

« Ils prennent de plus en plus de personnes… Dis-je avec réflexion, tout le monde sauf moi.

\- Elle va venir te chercher tous les jours maintenant.

\- Sans rien me faire.

\- Elle cherche à te faire plus de mal ça veut dire hum.

\- Je sais. Et ça va marcher.

\- T'inquiète mon pote si on sort d'ici je te payerais un bel hydromel mérité. On trinquera à notre invincibilité.

\- Je pense que… »

La porte scellée de notre couloir de cellules s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant bien marquant. Trois hommes masqués de Mala apparurent, deux tenant un bras chacun de Rustik, qu'ils trainaient comme un sac au sol pour le ramener à sa cellule. Sans mentir, Kranedur et moi n'y prêtions même pas attention ; bien que nous étions attentifs au moindre mouvement des hommes. Nous avions l'habitude maintenant. C'était devenu un quotidien bien triste.

« Bande de mollusque, sales crevettes mauviettes, je vous mange à la petite cuillère, vos nageoires pourris avec, j'vous…

\- Ouais ouais aller c'est ça, retourne dans ta cage, sauvage. »

Il fut balancé dans sa cellule et dans un ricanement bien trop connu maintenant, les hommes repartirent en marmonnant des choses sur lui. Je me retournai pour adresser un regard à Rustik qui était à genoux devant sa porte en métal, essayant de tordre ses barreaux. Il avait un énorme cocard à son œil gauche et sa bouche était en sang. Il avait l'air d'avoir un peu perdu la boule mais il n'était pas passé à l'Agonie. En sortant de l'Agonie, ça aurait été bien pire que cela.

« Bande de moustiques sucrés au miel. Sale bouse de yak. Cochons. Bande de porcs. Je vais vous percez, vous éventrez vos petites peaux aussi roses que ma…

\- Rustik.

\- Tocards. Monstres infames… Hum… Je veux ma maman. »

Et il se mit à pleurer tel un enfant. J'étais incapable de pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit et vu son état, il n'aurait pas retenu grand chose. Je me contentai de me dire intérieurement qu'il était déjà vivant et que c'était l'importance.

Je savais que bientôt, Mala allait envoyer des hommes me chercher pour que je subisse à nouveau cet interrogatoire décisif. Mais j'étais toujours décidé à ne rien dire… Il était hors de question de risquer la vie de mon île tout entière par pur égoïsme, et ça, nous étions tous d'accord. La vérité, c'était qu'Astrid occupait la plupart de mes pensées. Depuis que je savais la vérité, je voulais sans arrêt savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'ils lui faisaient, si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était prête à se battre ou si elle comptait obéir pour toujours à Mala… Non. Je connaissais Astrid. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait. J'étais sûr qu'elle se préparait mentalement à se rebeller pour s'échapper avec nous.

Avec moi.

Mais avant tout ça… Il fallait trouver un plan. Une solution. Et ça, c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

...

Lorsqu'on vint me chercher, mes deux amis me lancèrent un regard rempli d'espoir et de confiance. Je leur adressai un sourire que je tentais de marquer de convainquant pour les rassurer et je me laissai emporter sans laisser paraître ma peur constante.

En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait bien des lustres que nous n'avions pas vu la lumière du jour si bien qu'à présent la moindre lueur détruisait nos yeux. J'avais cessé d'avoir mal physiquement. Maintenant, c'était sur mon moral que ça se jouait et je savais que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Je commençais à connaître si bien le Domaine de Mala que je marchais sans réfléchir dans les couloirs à la recherche de la pièce convenue. Bien entendu, comme à chaque fois que l'un de nous fut emmené, je tâchai de relever quelques passages de plus histoire de chercher la sortie mais c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Beaucoup trop. J'étais toujours déconcentré par l'odeur putride et les hurlements qui traversaient ces couloirs sans oublier que l'image d'Astrid ne me quittait pas d'une semelle.

« Bonjour Harold Haddock, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Quelle question. Un vrai luxe. »

Mala m'attendait devant cette porte scellée celle qui décidera sûrement de mon avenir. Elle avait comme à son habitude les mains jointes derrière son dos, et son sabre dépassait de celui-ci. Son air mesquin ne me quittait pas, comme si son plan diabolique était prêt depuis le petit matin.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harold, je t'ai choisi la plus confortable des pièces. »

J'esquissai un sourire faussement moqueur et tandis qu'elle me fit entrer, je fus incroyablement surpris de remarquer que cet imbécile de Throk n'était pas avec elle.

« Votre acolyte vous a lâché Majesté ?

\- Disons qu'il a surtout des choses plus importantes à exécuter actuellement –Non ne l'attachez pas soldats.- Laissons notre invité se détendre à son aise »

Son attitude était très étrange et beaucoup trop attentionnée. Elle cachait quelque chose c'était clair, j'ignorais clairement quel était son plan mais… Si elle pensait que j'allais me laisser berner, elle se trompait.

« C'est trop aimable à vous. » Dis-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise en fer, au milieu de cette pièce horrifiante qu'elle avait qualifiée de « confortable » rappelez-vous.

Les hommes cagoulés m'enlevèrent mes liens et mes poignets furent libérés. Autant vous dire, que mes réflexions de violence profonde étaient entrain de se révéler.

« Alors Harold, j'espère que la nuit t'a porté conseil.

\- Très. Elle m'a conseillée de ne pas changer d'avis. »

Mala s'avança et s'assit face à moi, sur une autre chaise en bois droite comme un piquet, les mains jointes en face d'elle, le regard impénétrable.

« Nous allons discuter toi et moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Pendant ces dix jours.

\- Ça me convient mais n'espère pas obtenir quelque chose de moi.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Ce maudit sourire n'inspirait rien de bon mais j'étais loin d'être prêt à lui montrer que j'allais lâcher prise. Pas pour son plaisir.

« Je te laisse libre de tes mouvements néanmoins, tu es prévenu. Le moindre geste déplacé te fera payer Harold Haddock.

\- Payer quoi ? »

Mala claque ses doigts et aussitôt la lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement. Deux femmes cette fois-ci, entrèrent en combinaison et amenèrent mon amie Astrid dans la même pièce que moi. Je me doutais que c'était l'engrenage parfait. C'était trop logique.

« Astrid…

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien si tu ne fais rien de travers. Je te conseillerais de bien rester sage à ta place Harold Haddock, car le moindre mouvement pourrait lui être fatal. Compris ? »

Je grognai de frustration. Elle était à la fois si près de moi mais à la fois si loin. Son air d'absence et de traumatisme me donnaient une rage intense que je ne pouvais contenir et Mala le voyait très bien.

« As-tu compris ?

\- Ouais j'ai compris. »

Sa main se leva vite, et aussitôt l'un des femmes masquées gifla violemment Astrid à la joue. Si fort, que ses ongles avaient laissé quelques marques. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et j'étais prêt à réagir. Mais c'était un test. Mala me fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait voir mes limites.

« Tu apprends vite Harold Haddock. »

Ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer et c'était très mauvais. Je respirai alors calmement, ou du moins essayais car le plus important, c'était de pouvoir la sortir d'ici sans la moindre séquelle… Enfin… Même si c'était déjà trop tard.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Pour ce premier jour d'interrogatoire, je pense que tu mérites une petite récompense. Demain je t'emmènerai voir ton dragon.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je pense que le moment est venu pour toi… De savoir. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et un regard à Astrid me permit de comprendre que ça n'amenait à rien de bon. Elle tâchait de rester impassible, car c'est ce qu'elle devait faire… Mais parler des dragons semblait la rendre dingue… Ça me fit paniquer intérieurement mais si Mala m'autorisait à voir Krokmou c'est qu'il devait être vivant, et ça, c'était une nouvelle bien plus que réjouissante ! J'allais pouvoir réfléchir un peu plus sur notre méthode d'évasion.

« Tu veux quelque chose en retour.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne te demande rien pour le moment…

\- J'ai du mal à te cerner.

\- Je veux simplement qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance toi et moi. Je voudrai comprendre… Comment des êtres aussi généreux que vous… Puissiez être… Du côté d'un monstre sadique…

\- Viggo est…

\- Votre allié je sais. »

Il était inutile de prétendre le contraire. Astrid en prendrait plein la figure, il fallait que je tienne psychologiquement, même si c'était dur.

« Si tu m'emmènes voir Krokmou c'est que forcément il y a quelque chose.

\- Surement oui.

\- Quelque chose que tu espères voir me faire changer d'avis.

\- Possible.

\- Pourquoi…

\- J'ai la terrible sensation que vous cachez quelque chose Harold Haddock, vous et votre misérable bande. Quelque chose qui a couté l'enlèvement du Grand Protecteur. Aujourd'hui nous avons les moyens de barrer les chemins pour que la lave cesse de s'écouler, mais viendra le jour où tout sera brisé et mon village dévasté.

\- Il y a un problème Mala. Si je te dis tout, tu ne me croiras pas et tu me tortureras en espérant entendre des mots imaginaires de ma bouche.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis pour t'en sortir. Toutes les preuves sont contre toi Harold Haddock. Tout comme tu finiras par me dévoiler le nom de ton île. Car si tu ne me la dis pas, c'est sur ta jolie copine que ça retombera et crois-moi, je pense qu'elle a déjà assez subi… »

La lame du couteau d'une des gardes frôlait la peau abimée d'Astrid. Je frémissais rien qu'à l'idée de la voir trembler. Je refusais que ça retomber sur elle. Sur elle ou même les autres.

« Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas peur. Ou du moins… Pas comme je l'espère… Mais crois-moi, plus le compte à rebours diminuera, plus tu apprendras à la connaître. »

Une sueur froide parcouru mon corps incognito. Je n'avais pas envie de la croire mais en fait, c'était plus fort que moi… Si elle pouvait me faire endurer pire que l'Agonie, je crois que je préfèrerai mourir affamé dans ma cellule cette nuit-là.

« D'ailleurs… »

J'inspirai une petite bouffée d'air, le cœur battant petit à petit. Elle arrivait à instaurer une pression terrible et vu sa mine réfléchie actuelle, elle ne devait pas préparer quelque chose de sain.

« On va commencer. »

Et à l'instant où elle prononça ces mots, je peux vous assurez que mon quotidien malsain était loin d'être terminé.

oOo

 _Il se passa un long moment avant qu'Harold ne rejoigne sa cellule... Mais son état était loin d'être le même que lors de son départ._

« Harold.

\- Shh… Laissez-le dormir les gars… Mrrrfh…

\- Mais il ne dort pas pauvre imbécile de Jorgenson ! Il est complètement shooté !

\- La réponse exacte Kranedur serait : traumatisé.

\- Si ça commence comme ça, il sera mort avant le dixième jour !

\- Harold ? »

J'arrivais à peine à prendre conscience qu'ils étaient là. En vérité, ma mémoire était complètement déchue. J'avais l'impression que plus rien dans ce monde ne me forçait à rester.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon pote ? »

Je me tournai vers eux.

« Wow nom d'un yak, t'as les yeux défoncés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait… »

Et tout à coup, sans contrôler la moindre parcelle de mon corps, je me mis à vomir une partie de mon estomac -en partie vide- sur le sol sous les protestations répugnantes de mes amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

En soufflant par la bouche, je remarquai cette mélodie sifflante qui s'échappait de ma respiration. Une respiration de condamné, de malade, de vieux… De… Ouais. De mourant.

« C'est de la mylesine…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Varek ?

\- De la mylesine ! Harold, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a forcé à boire ? »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, j'avais la sensation que j'allais vomir à tout instant. À la place, j'ai pointé mon doigt vers une parcelle de peau sur mon ventre. La seule partie qui saignait à travers ma tunique.

« Elle l'a planté pour lui injecter cette chose ?

\- Poison. C'est du poison.

\- C'est une grosse blague. Ne nous dis pas qu'il est mortel !

\- Il peut l'être. Il peut… Je suppose que ça dépend de la personne…

\- Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est ça ?

\- Sur la logique ! Je veux dire, la plante qui produit la mylesine pousse principalement près des cratères de volcan, c'est la seule au monde ! Et ce poison provoque des vomissements parfois sanglants, des hallucinations, des horribles spasmes, des paralysies du corps et peut parfois trainer le pauvre atteint dans un lourd sommeil pendant des semaines et des semaines… Elle a visé le bon endroit pour pas que tu meurs d'une quelconque blessure qui saigne trop déjà...

\- C'EST UNE GROSSE BLAGUE.

\- Rmmmf calme-toi l'mouton…

\- Ferme-la toi et retourne dormir !

\- Kranedur.

\- Cette femme est une grosse malsaine sadique ! Elle pourrait s'allier avec Viggo et encore je suis sûr qu'elle le bat ! Je n'ai jamais… Même moi et Kogne on ne va jamais aussi loin !

\- As… »

Mon soupire les a tut. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avant de reporter leur attention sur moi. Mes yeux fixaient le vide à travers les barreaux.

« Astrid… »

Mais la voix de mes amis ne me parvenait déjà plus. Un instant, le souvenir de cet instant dans la pièce me revint par petit bout.

 _« Regarde-la devenir impure d'elle même si elle le souhaite ! Regarde-la te trahir… Est-ce une raison de se laisser faire, même sous la persécution ?_

 _\- Harold… »_

Les mains de ces hommes sur son corps… Son regard suppliant, ses poings serrés qu'elle retenait de libérer...

 _« Arrête ça Mala…_

 _\- Ce n'est que le début._

 _\- ARRÊTE._

 _\- Ils ne font rien. Elle est encore habillée._

 _\- Je me fiche de savoir qu'elle est habillée ou non, ARRÊTE-LES._

 _\- Peut-être que je le ferai si…_

 _\- Je ne dirai rien ! Pas tant qu'elle sera martyrisée !_

 _\- C'est ça. Joue au plus malin avec la reine de cette île. »_

À ce même moment, Astrid venait d'exploser et de blesser affreusement les deux hommes autour d'elle, avec un morceau de verre qu'elle avait dans sa main et qu'elle avait balancer dans l'œil du premier avant de venir le mettre dans la partie douloureuse de l'autre. J'ai fais pareil. Je me suis défendu. Je me suis jeté sur Mala. Seulement trop de gens m'ont empêché de réaliser ce que j'espérais à ce moment.

Et à cet instant, je revois encore le claquement de doigt de Mala. La brutalité de l'ouverture de la porte. La manière dont Throk est apparu. La manière dont il a attrapé Astrid par les cheveux avant de venir la cogner contre le mur pour qu'elle soit inconsciente…

Mais la chose qui m'a surtout marquée, c'est ce que Mala m'a dit.

« Je crois qu'il va bien falloir vous éduquez tous les deux. »

Et une lame autre que son sabre m'a transpercée le ventre. J'ai gémis. Et peu de temps après, les bougies ont dansé devant moi. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner et j'ai commencé à voir… Des choses horribles face à moi. Des prédictions peut-être ou des cauchemars… Mais des choses si affreuses que j'ai hurlé à la mort.

J'ai eu la sensation d'entendre Astrid crier mon prénom et d'un coup je me suis effondré. Des tremblements ont parcouru mon corps tout entier et seulement quelques secondes plus tard… L'obscurité voilait mes yeux.

« … C'est plutôt logique… Elle a fait ça pour qu'il soit absent de la réalité.

\- Et donc lui permettre de se ranger de son côté pour qu'il lui dise la vérité !

\- Exactement… Mais il peut éviter ça… Il suffit juste qu'il soit fort. Qu'il empêche Mala d'entrer dans sa tête… Les plus grandes peurs que donne ce poison lui est bénéfique, et elle va s'en servir contre lui… Et nous. »

Plus tard, alors que j'étais littéralement recroquevillé dans un coin de ma prison, essayant de chasser ces drôles de visions et ces frissons désagréables, la porte principal de notre couloir s'ouvrit. Curieux de la venue des gardes si tard, je marchai à quatre pattes faiblement vers mes barreaux. Et là.

À cet instant, mon cœur s'est stoppé.

« Ahhhh l'morveux, on t'apporte un cadeau. »

Ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule. Si j'avais eu assez de force, peut-être que ma colère aurait pris le dessus et je les aurai tués mais c'était impossible actuellement. Et en fait, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fais.

« Tiens, bonne appétit AHAHAHA »

Lorsque la porte de ma cellule claqua, je fis un bond de quelques centimètres en reculant essayant de comprendre si j'avais affaire à une hallucination ou autre… Mais il semblerait que non car j'entendis avec une douceur sans pareil :

« Harold… »

Et à l'instant même où je la vis, allongée sur le sol, le visage complètement violacé de coups, c'est comme si la réalité m'était revenue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour la rejoindre et je peux vous assurez qu'à ce moment-là, avoir la fille que j'aime à nouveau dans mes bras, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.


End file.
